


Sharon Tanner's Afternoon Paddling

by AgonyEcstasyIrony



Series: The Fabulous Diapered Ladies of Maple Avenue (and Beyond!) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50's Housewives, ABDL, Corporal Punishment, Diapers, F/M, Gentle Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spanking, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgonyEcstasyIrony/pseuds/AgonyEcstasyIrony
Summary: Hey there, sport! You like 50's housewives? You like diapers? You like 50's housewives wearing diapers? You want bizarrely detailed stories about 50's housewives wearing diapers? Well, today's your lucky day kiddo!The first in a collection of ABDL stories set in an alternate version of the 1950's, where women all wear diapers and have babyish habits, focused around the hapless panty-piddling housefrau Sharon Tanner and her loving yet stern disciplinarian husband John Tanner. (Rated explicit just to be safe)





	Sharon Tanner's Afternoon Paddling

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon in the John Tanner household. The sun shone through the pink lace curtains of the kitchen, and the sweet smell of baby powder filled the air. His beautiful golden haired wife Sharon Tanner was wearing one of her finest outfits, an adorable gingham dress with a pink petticoat, and underneath the layers of tulle was a clean and white cloth diaper covered by a pink pair of PVC panties. She was in the middle of cooking a ham for her loving husband when she looked at the clock. “Oh shoot!”, she said to no one in particular. “ _Our Family_ is on.”

She set the roast aside, turned on the television, and put a pacifier in her mouth. The announcer bellowed “Our Family, America’s most popular daytime drama, is brought to you by Royalty Diapers, the new modern disposable diapers for women!” The screen showed Hollywood starlet Marie Montgomery. “Sometimes, being a glamorous movie star can be tough. Whenever I’m on set, or attending a premiere with my adoring fans, I don’t always have time to find a guy to clean me or wash out my used cloth diapers! And trust me ladies, men don’t like diaper rashes. That’s why I’m proud to use Royalty Diapers! The first ever disposable diaper for women!” She held up her dress, showing the bulky plastic padding covered in polka dots. “With Royalty Diapers, I don’t need to have someone wring out and dry my used diapers! He just throws them away, and put a new one on! They hold twice as much, even more, than the leading cloth brand! So ladies, tell your man to buy Royalty Diapers! Because you should treat yourself like royalty.”

 _These disposable things are just a fad_ , thought Sharon.

The new episode of Our Family was filled with twists and turns. The Arnold family’s saintly matriarch, Eugenia, was dying, and her husband John was having an affair with his secretary Rhonda, who was secretly his illegitimate child. The storyline was so gripping that Sharon forgot about the ham until the smell of it burning became unbearable.

 _Oh no_ , she thought. _John will be here any minute now!_

Panicking, she threw it away and attempted to clear out the noxious smell. Then she felt it: a cascading waterfall of urine coming from her delicate parts, followed by a thick, sticky log of fecal matter slipping from her behind.

And around this time…

“Sharon, I’m home!”

 _He_ had come home.

He came into the kitchen and sniffed dramatically. “Honey, did you wet and mess yourself?” Sharon bowed her head in shame. “Yes I did, dear. And I burned the ham.”

John, calmly yet firmly, shook his head.“You burnt the ham? Sharon, meet me in my study.”

“Y-yes sir.”

Sharon waddled into the study, fearful. John sat at his desk with a long paddle. “Remember, I do this because I love you. You know how the procedure goes by now, don’t you?” Sharon gulped. She already gets 10 spanks every morning, as a reminder as to who is in charge. “Fifty swats on the rear end. After each swat I have to say ‘thank you sir for giving me guidance and discipline in my life.’” He smiled. Gingerly, he undid her plastic panties and changed her diaper, carefully running the cool wet wipe on her sensitive areas. It made her feel cold. It made her feel yucky. It made her feel...protected. Most people are either cruel or kind. John Tanner was that rare person who could be both at once.

The spankings came fierce, with a precision that rivaled medieval torture technicians. His paddle was seemingly custom made to Sharon’s rear end. Every time she yelped “Thank you sir for giving me discipline!” she sounded more and more pained, but also more and more sincere, and more and more aroused. Deep down inside, she wanted this. She needed it. She was mere clay in the hands of this wonderful, wonderful man.

When she yelped “thank you sir for giving me discipline” one last time, he dropped the paddle. He got her all diapered up, and then cuddled her and kissed her gently and dried her tears. He even went the extra mile and helped her fix her makeup. And at that moment, she once again remembered how happy she was to marry such a stern yet caring husband. How joyful it felt to bear his children. How great it is to be protected.

“Honey,” said John. “I think we should try those new Royalty diapers.”

She smiled and said “Next week, sir. Your princess still has a lot of cloth to get through"

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a niche waiting to be filled, and decided to fill it myself. Thanks, anons!
> 
> And for those of you who feel icky about this whole ordeal, I'll let you in on a personal secret: I'd want to be Sharon in this scenario just as much as I'd want to be John.


End file.
